To Feel Safe
by midnitemood
Summary: Neville gets picked on by Harry and Draco saves him. One-shot


Ok so this is just a cute short oneshot. It is kind of fast but that's b/c I wanted it short. One again there is Harry bashing so yup. Hope you enjoy, and I also own nothing.

--

"Fuck Neville! Not again! You have to stop being such a dumbass!" Neville hung his head down in shame as Harry yelled at him. "I mean fuck, can't you just do _one_ thing right?!"

Harry grabbed Neville's arm tightly. Neville winced but didn't struggle or else more pain would come. Harry moved his arm around trying to teach him a difficult spell that Neville didn't know how to do. After another 10 more minutes of trying and failing Harry got mad again.

"Bugger, you're so stupid. A waste of my time!" Neville clenched his fists tightly as tears ran down his face. He ran crying not really looking at where he was going.

--

Draco was with Crabbe and Goyle who were stealing food from the kitchens. He quickly got bored so he decided to walk back to the Slytherin's common room. Someone ran past him but Draco couldn't see who it was. Right when he looked away more people came in to view; it was Potter and the mudblood.

"He's so dumb Hermione! He's totally useless! He might as well die now." The mudblood nodded sadly.

"Draco turned to the sound of a scream and saw that Longbottom had run up the stairs and got his foot stuck in the trick step. Draco felt bad when he saw Potter get closer to Longbottom.

"See?! He can't even walk up the bloody steps!" Potter socked him right in the stomach and then in the jaw when he bent forward.

"That was pretty low for even me Potter. Hitting your mate while he's down." Potter turned to him and glared nastily.

"Bugger off, this has nothing to do with you."

"Of course it does now leave now or else I will be _forced _to take away points and detentions. Potter was about to say something but the mudblood interrupted.

"He's right Harry we should go, just leave Neville here." Potter nodded and smirked and they started walking away. "Ya Malfoy'll take care of him."

When they were totally out of sight Draco turned to Neville and winced when he tried to take his leg out and it cracked. Neville gasped and fell to the floor. Draco bent down and carefully held his mangled leg. Neville whimpered but didn't try to move away. He just watched as Draco said a spell and his leg was fixed immediately.

"I'm s-sorry."

"For what?" Draco asked looking confused. He said another spell and pulled Neville's leg slowly out of the step. When he was done he stood up and walked away after helping Neville to also stand. When Draco was almost out of sight Neville willed his courage.

"W-Wait!" He stopped and waited as Neville limped/ran to him. When he caught up to him he leaned on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Th-thank you." Draco rolled his eyes.

"If you want to thank me at least do it the proper way." Neville nodded sadly and put his head down as if in shame. "Th- thank y-you." Draco put his hand under Neville's chin and brought his face up to meet his eyes. "I said properly who told you to do that?"

"H-Harry." Draco got mad not at Neville of course but Potter.

"It's very disrespectful to thank someone and not look in their eyes. I've met you grandmother before I'm surprised she didn't teach you that.'"

"SH-she did."

"Then why do you do what _P_otter said?" Neville looked down again.

"He-he'll hit me if I-I don't." Draco's face turned stony showing no emotion at all. Neville looked up slowly. "I-I'm sor-"

"Do NOT apologize for him." Neville flinched and nodded slowly. Draco calmed himself down not wanting to scare him anymore than he already was.

"I'm sorry you did nothing wrong. I'm just very tired right now." Neville nodded afraid to look back up at him again. Draco half-smiled and cupped Neville's cheek.

"Why don't you apologize right and give me a kiss?" Neville looked at him in shock.

"Wh-what?!" He tried to move away from him but his leg cramped up and his knees buckled. He cried out as he fell but Draco caught him at the last minute.

"Are you alright?" Neville nodded and blushed as Draco held him tight to his body. He carried him to the nearest bench and slowly and carefully laid him down on it.

"You shouldn't have run so much right after what happened to your leg." Draco grabbed the leg and started kneading and massaging it. Neville kept making cute little whimpers and sighs until he fell asleep. Draco picked him up again and started walking to his private room in the Slytherin dungeons. Neville snuggled closer to Draco's chest and sighed deeply still sleeping. Draco quietly said the password and walked into his room. He placed Neville on the bed and Neville didn't even stir.

Draco sighed as he watched Neville sleep, noticing small little details he never noticed before. Like how in the dim light you could see little wisps of blond highlights in his hair, how Neville used to be the chunkiest boy in class now he was one of the smallest and scrawniest but still so cute. He noticed how long and soft Neville's eyelashes were and how beautiful he looked. Draco leaned in closer 'till his lips were right over Neville's.

"Neville." He whispered softly. Neville moved away so was lying face down on his stomach. Draco chuckled and went to get changed in his pajamas which consisted of a green pair of silk pants. He grabbed an extra pair of silver ones with a matching shirt. He rolled Neville back on his back and started undressing him. Neville pulled away harshly now half asleep. "N-no Har-Harry." Draco winced and pulled back angrily.

"What in the hell has that bastard done to you?!" Neville woke up fully.

"Wha-what?" He asked groggily. Draco hoisted Neville up by his shirt and ripped it open so all the buttons went flying each direction. Neville started sobbing and tried to struggle away from him. "Pl-please Harry! N-no!" Draco didn't stop instead he used more force to pull Neville's pants down. Neville whimpered loudly, and started to sob but stopped trying to struggle. Draco stopped when he was naked and felt horrible. He hugged Neville and Neville calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry Neville. It's just that I really…"

"It's ok." Neville whispered.

"I understand and I trust you." Draco held unto him tighter.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Ya, I feel fine now, Thank you."

"Are you hungry?"

"No just tired."

"Her let me help you put these pajamas on." Neville nodded quietly and sat up. Draco put everything on and helped him settle back in the bed. "Night."

"Night." Neville whispered. "Please come and sleep with me."

"I will." _I'll protect you._ He laid down next to Neville and wrapped his small body against his chest. Neville snuggled closer, feeling safer than he ever had before.

--

_OK I know it sucked but I just had to put it in here I don't know why._


End file.
